One's Suffering Another's Enjoyment
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: A Girl all her life been beaten, neglected and drug induced by her own parents has finally broken out of her shell when her parents killed the only person that kept her together. Faced with the murder of the only person that ever mattered to her, she gets


Hi this is my new story, i thought since most of mine are nearly all the same i'll do something completly different. Its not a funny or wacky fic, see lol a difference. Anyway i hope you enjoy the start of my fic, all opinions/comments welcome. Thanks

**Chapter 1- Suffering**

A place as fine as this I never would of thought I would end up here, after all I only killed my family.

Yes I'm at the moment walking down the white clinical hallways to be pawned off on to another unfortunate person who will no doubt be weary of the thing that murdered her parents in cold blood. Everything smelled the same, every thing looked the same no one bit of this place had a change, just an eeriness of it and nothing. The very man beside me now I can smell his fear, see the tiny droplets of perspiration forming of his forehead and slowly making its way down his face, this isn't the first man who will be afraid of me and it certainly won't be the last of them.

We stop at the changing barrier, the cold, metal fence the obstacle in the way of my sentence to serve in this mental institution, to be caged here till they deem fit that the "accident" was a logical solution that can be erased.

To answer your question, No I'm not bothered to be here, in fact this place will give me peace for a short while. The pumping with drugs and the long sessions of why and what caused it will be the same; after all I've already had that at home. What sound shocked, No I didn't just kill my parents out of cold blood, ok maybe I did but they deserved it/

My parents weren't the kind that you see on the TV the parents who's always there for their kids, takes them to clubs and takes care of them. Nope mine were nothing like that, an endless sea of arguments, their drug abusive to both them and me they inflicted and the physical abusive. Hell I took all of that for 16 long years, I took care of myself when I got ill, made myself tea and got up when needed. But on top of that I had to suffer them sticking me with needles thinking it would be fun to see if their daughter reacted the same way they did when they were under. It then when on to the physical beatings, lets see what we can carve into her skin, will it scar or heal without a mark. Now that was all fine with me, I coped and got through everything they dealt me, but when its done to someone else I got pissed.

My was only 6 never once before hand anything done to her, oh how they wanted to do something to her, but I wouldn't let it. Let them do more to me just to keep them away from her. My sweet little angel I took care of her the moment she was born, at least she had the love that I was deprived of, I spent most of my waking and sleeping hours with her, taking care of her like normal parents should. I gave her the things that I had dreamt of getting when I was little but never did, the smile on her face when I gave her a present or threw a party for her birthday was worth everything, she was the only hope I had, the only thing that made me hold on.

That was shattered though, all too soon my world had collapsed, everything that I knew was lost because My Little Katy wasn't there.

I had to go out, only for about two hours, you see it was Katy's 7th birthday was coming up and I wanted to get her the prized doll she's had her eye on for ages now, you know the type A Barbie dressed as a princess and a white pony as her friend, that's all she wanted and that was what I was going to get for her.

I bought the doll and horse for her, had it wrapped up and everything, including pink bows and glitter. I walked back home taking in the view of the route, the trees and birds, but everything seems different quiet somehow. I arrived back home, silence...something's wrong here I thought it's never silent here even at night, I walk into the kitchen to see if Katy is there because that it the place that my parents never usually go, don't ask me why.

I walk in.and there on the floor with blood pooling around her is My Little Angel, i couldn't stop the horrified gasp that tore through my throat that ended up with gut wrenching sobs that came through. I couldn't stand it, my only hope and life was laying here her precious blood split on the floor growing with every passing moment. I sat there frozen to the spot knowing it was all-hopeless I could already tell she was dead the blue tinge on her lips and eyes glazed. Oh god they must have done this as soon as I went out it's my entire fault.

Her short life already ended, it was her birthday tomorrow, the one time she should have been celebrating her life is the day it's ended. Everything exploded HOW DARE THEY, they had no right to kill her all the things I suffered all the rage blew, and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I stomped up the stairs towards where their bedroom was, a trail of My Katy's blood leading up, I got to their door and kicked it open, splintering the door with my single kick I was in their room, them bolted up at the intrusion looked upon me in anger, but nothing could stop my boiling rage. I saw the knife the very same knife they used to kill my Katy, I picked it up and flew at them, and they never knew what hit them.

I stabbed them over and over again tears spilling down my face as I was doing it, their life force draining away as I repeatedly stabbed them, they were dead their own blood dying their bed, walls and carpet crimson. Even though I knew they were dead it didn't stop me from slitting their throat and actually enjoying the death. I revelled in it their blood appealing to me, their death they could no longer hurt anyone or me ever again.

But the police came and only for came the sentence they had thought I had killed all my family out of cold blood, even My Little Katy, they didn't believe a word I said, who would the girl covered in her own parents blood gloating over the fact she ended their life.

So they immediately sent me here, back to the present, this clinical, white washed mental institution, oh well never mind I'll get through this. Getting through the metals gates I led to my cage where I will be serving my sentence. As I pass cell upon cell I see one that catches my eye, the guy in there is strapped to an up right looking table, a straight jacket around him and extra straps to hold him down, the guy even has what looks like to me a muzzle of his face. Haha a dog that must need to be taught how to behave, the first time I look up to the guy beside me leading to my cell and I ask him

"Who's that guy?" I say pointing to the one strapped down or up depending on how you look at it.

The guy looks at me with a bewildered expression, probably thinking 'why is she talking to me', I give him something though he answers my question.

"That's Hannibal Lector" he replies taking one look at the guy and starts walking again down the hall.

I stop for a moment, opposite the cell and look into it, that guy must be really dangerous I thought if he's strapped up like that. I look at the guys face determining whether or not he looks dangerous but you can't always tell by looks can you, well look at me you wouldn't think I was a killer. His eyes meet mine, I find myself staring into the orbs but I quickly turn away I've heard of Hannibal Lector, and at the moment not comfort about staring eye to eye with a killer, a bit ironic though seeing I'm a killer myself isn't it?

I start to walk after the institute guy, might as well feel out my new home, I'll be here for a while.


End file.
